Come Back
by Starlightfan800
Summary: Usagi dies in an car accident, at the palace a new maid appears and has an attitude similar to Usagi.
1. Chapter 1

AN-No longer a sequel.

(Seiya might be both genders)

NOTE: This is if Mamoru DIDN'T return after the fight with Galaxia.

Summary- Everyone is happy...but in an instant the world is turned upside down. In a serious accident Usagi dies; however, her shine has been saved. Seiya is told by a person of the past that Usagi is being reborn as a new person but being put in a new body to be the same age. Now, everyone must find the new Usagi while taking down an enemy from the past who's been revived.

"It's so peaceful out today," Minako said waking hand in hand with Yaten. "I am so happy you guys stayed here...being the goddess of love and beauty without a lover."

"I just like you, Minako-chan; we're going to Rei-chan's place then shopping?" Yaten questioned.

"Of course," Minako said. "You make it sound as if I would break a promise." Yaten rolled her green eyes at the bubbly Minako.

"I can't way to celebrate the nine years since Galaxia was defeated," Minako said smiling. "Well Choas whatever."

"Okay, now can we get moving again?" Yaten asked. Minako noticed they had stopped while talking and she giggled and dragged Yaten down the sidewalk.

-Hikawa Shrine 12:00 pm-

"Finally, you two are here!" Rei exclaimed. "Two people are still missing though. Chibiusa, Usagi and Seiya."

Ami, Taiki and their child Umi sat happily. The little girl smiled at her parents and snuggled close to Ami. Haruka, Michiru, Makoto, Setsuna and Hotaru were all scattered.

"What could they be doing?" Makoto asked out loud.

"Who knows," Rei said shrugging.

-5 minutes from the shrine -

"Geez, that took long enough," Seiya said as the clouds started to gather together. "Odango, hurry."

"One sec," Usagi said dragging the pink haired girl from the toy store. "There we go." Usagi put the girl down and Chibiusa took Usagi's hand and Seiya's.

"Peace for nine years," Usagi said.

"The shrine!" Chibiusa called dragging her two parents there. "Umi-chan!" The two got dragged up the shrine stairs.

"Oh my goodness, you're here!" Makoto said. "Let's start this guys!"

Minako dragged the free into the room.

"Usagi-chan!" the rest of the inners said.

"Koneko-chan," Haruka said.

"Usagi-san," Hotaru said smiling.

"Princess," Setsuna said.

"Let's get to celebrating!" Minako shouted loudly. "Cake for one and all, right Mako-chan?"

Makoto noddedand gave strawberry shortcake to everyone, Taiki sighed; the love for short cake would never die!

"I wonder how Kakyuu-hime is," Taiki said a little bit later after they all had some wine and other treats. Glasses sat on Rei's table with a lot of plates...a lot of cleaning needed to be done.

"She came down here not too long, remember?" Umi asked everyone who was older. "Geez, for old people you can't count."

"Umi..." Ami said a little disappointed. The blue haired girl giggled and spilt cake on her pink dress. Ami dabbed it off, a star was made..oh well.

"She's okay," Seiya said remembering the three months ago when their princess came to Earth for a visit going by the name of 'Hiyo.'

"Mama," Chibiusa said. "Can we go home now?"

Usagi looked at Chibiusa. "Soon honey," Usagi said rubbing her daughters head as the girl closed her eyes and feel asleep on her mother's lap as she had done many times before.

"She looks so peaceful," Ami told Usagi. "This little one never wants to go to sleep."

Umi giggled and stuck her tongue out while Haruka stood up.

"We're leaving everyone," Haruka announced. She grabbed Hotaru's shoulder and Michiru's hand and Setsuna followed them out.

"Wait," Hotaru said. "Usagi-san, are me, you, Seiya and Chibiusa-chan still going to the park Friday?"

Usagi nodded, Seiya also nodded; the senshi of Saturn waved bye and the group left...one-by-one. It was only 8:30 pm...people were probably going since it seemed as if everyone had things to do tomorrow.

Minako and Yaten had left awhile ago, the outers just left so now many weren't left.

"Hey, Usagi-chan," Ami said soon after as she picked up the sleeping Umi which seemed to never happen as Usagi did to Chibiusa.

"Yeah," Usagi said as Rei shoved the six out and closed the door.

"Wanna walk home together, if Taiki isn't troubled with it?" Ami asked looking at Taiki.

"No problem," Taiki said as the six started walking down he shrine steps and down the sidewalk.

"For a Sunray night it sure is busy,"Ami said looking at the roads as a log of angry drivers were out on the rode...it was the end of April; usually every other month was busy.

All the girls giggled and Chibiusa woke up.

"Mama...can Seiya hold me?" Chibiusa asked with half closed eyes as the group came to a stop. Usagi gave Seiya the little girl and group stopped for a digital hand.

The hand slowly turned to walk and Usagi went first and someone hit her.

"Ahh!" Usagi screamed as blood came from her mouth.

"Usagi-chan!" Ami said. "Taiki take Umi home."

"Taiki, can you take Chibiusa with you? Let her sleep over there for tonight?" Seiya asked as Taiki nodded and took the kids away from the scene.

"We need to get her to the hospital!" A man from the street said. The traffic had all stopped.

"My mom's hospital is near here Seiya," Ami told the youngest light.

Ami even dialed the phone number and an ambulance came to get Usagi. The men took her in the back of a ambulance. Ami got in the back with Seiya.

"Seiya," Usagi muttered as Seiya grabbed Usagi's hand feeling sad, tears were coming. "I love you."

Everytime Usagi talked blood dropped from her mouth.

"It's best not for her to talk," Ami told Seiya.

"A-Ami-chan I need to," Usagi muttered. "I think I'm dying." Usagi's eye would flutter open and gen close.

"Odango, no! Don't think that way!" Seiya said as tears came down her face.

Usagi took a shakey hand with scars and quicking bruises and touched Seiya's face. The look in Usagi's eyes was full of sadness, saying goodbye, thanking Seiya for the fun times they had and to take care of Chibiusa.

"Seiya, tell everyone...goodbye for me..." Usagi said her voice sounding scratchy.

"Odango, don't go," Seiya begged. Usagi closed her eyes, and they arrived at the hospital and two men took Usagi into a room. Seiya tried to follow.

"Sorry..miss..." a doctor said.

"Jii-san, step aside," said a voice Ami knew, it was her mother. "These two may go in." Seiya and Ami dashed in the room.

Ami went to Usagi's left side and Seiya the right.

"Seiya..." Usagi muttered. "They is my last breath." Usagi pulled out her transformation locket. "Keep this, please...remember me."

"Odango! Odango!" Seiya yelled and then...the bunny was gone. "No! Odango...no."

Ami took Seiya to a pink chair to sit down, a limp Usagi only five feet from them. Seiya cried, tears making her face look horrible.

"Seiya," Ami said as tears came to her eyes. "You-you know Usagi wouldn't want you to cry..never cry."

"Ami," Ami's mom said. "The doctors said your friend is gone..I'm so sorry." Ami hugged her mom and Seiya went to the bedroom one more time and kissed Usagi's cheek and tears slipped down from her face.

"Eternal sleep, Odango..." Seiya saidher eyes closed then open. "I love you...I will always love you."

No words exchanged and Seiya left with Ami down the street.

"Hey, Seiya," Ami said looking at Seiya."Do you want to stay at my house? Chibiusa is there and all."

"Yes." Seiya went home with Ami and went staright to the brown and blue haired girls house.

Seiya walked in and Taiki saw in very gloomy.

"Seiya?" Taiki asked.

Ami handed Seiya a blue night gown and a new tooth brush with tooth paste from the bathroom. The black haired girl shut the door and brushed her teeth.

"Mama?" Chibiusa asked. "Seiya...?"

"You can see her soon," Ami told the child then pulled Taiki to the corner and told her what happened.

"Oh god," Taiki said.

"Chibiusa be with Seiya tonight, okay?" Ami told the little girl as Seiya came from the bathroom.

Seiya walked past Ami and Taiki grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Seiya," Taiki said hugging her leader. "Get some rest." Seiya went in the bedroom with Chibiusa.

"Seiya," Chibiusa said pulling the blankets up. "Where's Usagi-mama?"

"Don't worry," Seiya said. "Go to sleep."

Seiya held the little girl close, scared to let her go and loose her too. She saw Usagi's locket on the night stand and grabbed that and held it close to get the feeling the bunny was there.

An-plz review.


	2. Chapter 2

1

AN: Okay, I'm gunna continue this hoping it goes somewhere...

The group sat in the Crystal Palace that Seiya and Usagi had took on once Mamoru hadn't returned, everyone had been called from their homes to the main room; the only people who weren't there were Taiki, Seiya, Umi and Chibiusa.

"She's gone," Haruka said rubbing her eyes as tears actually fell from them.

"Ruka," Michiru said hugging her lover and whispering words to try to calm her down as Hotaru smiled at her other parents; Setsuna, unlike the others didn't look worried.

"It's hard to think one day ago...she was here," Rei said feeling her body stiffen. "She's gone forever and we can't do anything."

"We can though," Minako spoke up as she cleared the tears from her face with a tissue Yaten gave her. "We...we...need to keep living for Usagi's sake; she's in our hearts and if she was alive, she would want us to continue living."

"I think I'm going to go be by Chibi-Usa-chan's side," Hotaru said feeling sad and getting up giving Haruka a hug, Michiru and Setsuna and then walked off down the palace halls to the Queens' room.

"What do we do for Usagi-chan? How can we keep living?" Makoto asked. "I know it sounds hard but how?"

"It's possible," Setsuna said. "Until then, we must protect Seiya and Small Lady."

It had only been six days since Usagi's death, Minako had taken care of Chibi-Usa for awhile but went to the meeting room so Chibi-Usa was with her.

The little girl kissed her head. "Mama...don't cry...she's always in your heart."

Seiya sat up in the bed, Taiki brought in some soup and placed it on the silver night stand. It was quiet for a second until there a slight knock on the door.

"Hotaru-chan!" Chibi-Usa and Umi said together.

"Umi-chan and Chibi-Usa-chan," Hotaru said smiling at the two younger girls. "Taiki-sama, do you want me to take them off your hands?"

Taiki smirked. "For a sixteen year old you take on a lot of responsiblity."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hotaru asked as Taiki just smirked and Hotaru took the kids away; she hoped Taiki and Seiya would have a long coversation...she of all people, being youngest of the senshi at the time knew what Seiya actually felt for the bunny.

_Flashback (Hotaru's P.O.V)_

_The sky was pitch black with the colours of pink tinted it, the city was crumbling to the ground...Galaxia kept going. I watched Haruka-papa or Uranus and Michiru-mama or Neptune run to their destination and to defeat Galaxia._

"_We survived again...but we haven't avanged our princesses death," Maker said as she and Healer sat against the wall._

"_Our princess was right, without the Light Of Hope we can't defeat Galaxia," Healer said and I was slightly shocked and then I felt my expression lighten._

"_That's not true," I said as I looked at the three soldiers I truly didn't know well and looked directly at Fighter. "Do you love Sailor Moon?" (I asked a friend and it is actually love within 197) _

_Silence killed the room, I saw Pluto holding Chibi-Chibi Moon; Maker and Healer sat in the same exact positons and Fighter stood there and a second later smiled._

"_Yes, I do," she answered as I clasped my hands together and ran to the older girl._

"_I'm glad that we share the same hope," I said._

"_Eh?" Fighter asked confused as I smiled._

"_Believe in our princess," I told Fighter._

"_Please cross your fingers, you're going to defeat Galaxia," Pluto said as I ran off with my other mama into Galaxia's messed up sphere._

End of flashback...

"I wonder if Setsuna-mama remembers," Hotaru said as Chibi-Usa tugged Hotaru's sleeve.

"What are you thinking?" Chibi-Usa asked as Hotaru shook her head.

"Seiya...Usagi wouldn't want you to be like this," Taiki said watching her leader lay around in bed. "She would tell you to keep living your life."

"Odango would want that," Seiya said as tears came from her face. "But she died..I watched her die Taiki, I watched...I only have her locket left."

Taiki picked up the locket and grabbed a chair to sit down in, she opened up the locket and felt some strong energy that she had felt quite awhile ago-sadly, the pulse of the locket was weak.

"It's her transformation locket, right?" Taiki asked as Seiya nodded. "I think Usagi is alive somewhere."

"But, I watched her die," Seiya said shifting in the bed and looking out the window; the sun bounched off the nice silver floor. "How can she be alive?" Taiki gave the locket back to Seiya and walked to the window to let air into the stuffy room.

"Can't you feel it?" Taiki asked curiously. "Open the locket up."

Seiya opened the locket and felt a strong power in a weak pulse and her mouth opened slightly. "S-she's out there somewhere?"

"I guess," Taiki said amazed. "You could get Ami to scan it."

Seiya actually smiled. "No honorific?"

Taiki blushed. "N-no."

There was another knock at the door, it was Yaten, Minako and Ami. Speak of the devil.

"Are you okay Seiya?" Minako asked curiously. "I-I know how much you miss Usagi."

Seiya had heard that but in a way they didn't, the light knew Ami felt some of the same pain but this was her lover they were all talking about. There was a lump in the lights throat and she tried to hide it. "Thanks."

"Now, get your butt out of bed," Yaten demanded. "I'll actually help you." Seiya got out of bed in a red silk night gown and went into the white tiled bathroom and washed her face. Yaten came in and did her hair with Minako.

Minako undid the band that usually held it together and combed it out and Seiya flinched.

"You suck at combining hair," Yaten said taking the comb from Minako and combed Seiya's hair.

"Washing time!" Minako exclaimed after as she filled the sink up with soap, she then did Seiya's hair with Yaten. The light closed her eyes and drifted into a small sleep.

_In Seiya's Dream (SEIYA'S P.O.V)._

_I woke up on a red like substance, it was like dirt; I looked up and saw the stars around me. _

"_Sailor Star Fighter," a voice said calling my name. "Come to my voice."_

_I stood up and listened which way the voice had come from and went to it. I finally found the spot; I was expecting to see Usagi telling me her death was a dream but I saw a women with yellow, orange and red hair in a yellow dress._

"_You're..." I said amazed._

"_Yes, Galaxia. I have some important news for you Fighter. Listen to me."_

_I truly didn't want to listen to the person who destroyed where I lived_. _I cleared my throat however and looked at her. "I'm listening." _

"_I felt Sailor Moon's shine disappear," Galaxia said her face falling. "Six days ago."_

"_I know, I watched her die," I told Galaxia the information I already knew._

"_However, when I thought all was lost..." Galaxia started interesting me to listen to her. "Her shine came out of a flower and floating in front of my eyes." _

"_And?" I asked as she had stopped speaking._

"_She is the same age...but in a new body," Galaxia explained with a smile. "Sailor Moon is alive." I felt a little warm spot in my heart. "Have you felt anything from her?"_

"_In her locket yes," I said as Galaxia opened her hand revealing the locket. "How'd you get that?"_

"_Her shine still exists, that light will never die I guess," Galaxia said. "Her light has weakened since her star seed re-gained it's light and now she's in a new body with a new life but the same age. I have a feeling you will find her somehow..."_

"_What if she dies again?"_

"_She has an eternal shine," Galaxia said. "Shines like hers will never die out, she's being re-born for the 3rd time." I felt like I wanted to faint. "You have a new mission, found her and try to restore her memory from her old life. It could be hard, I placed her shine in a new body...I watch over all shines and hers was begging to be put in a new body. Her star seed told me to let in another body, she knew that you'd find her.."_

"_Thank you, I will keep that in mind."_

"_Yes, good luck."_

End Of The Dream...

"Finally, you woke up," Minako said. "Geez, you sleep for a long time." Seiya stuck her tongue out and walked into her room seeing Ami scan the locket with her computer she received so long ago.

"Usagi-chan is..." Ami said reading her Mercury computer.

"Alive somewhere!" Seiya shouted. "Galaxia visited me...she told me Odango's shine is now in a new body. We, mostly I, need to help her re-gain her memory."

"Thank god," Minako said smiling. "But...how are we going to find her? We have no idea what her name is in this life."

"What do we do about that?" Yaten asked laying on the bed comfortably. "Aw, this feels so nice!"

Seiya sighed and her long night gown was being dragged on the floor, she felt refreshed; well, her hair did at least. "It's good to know she's alive though," Seiya said a tear streaming down her cheek.

"Here," Minako said before she started to cry again. "Galaxia didn't mention a name, did she?"

"No, for all I know she could be a he now," Seiya said sighing as she looked up at the roof. "Where's everyone else? They need to know this."

"Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Haruka-san, Michiru-san and Setsuna-san are discussing Usagi's funernal but I think it should be delayed now," Minako answered as she pushed Yaten off the royal bed and made it.

"We'll leave you to get dressed now, Seiya," Taiki said as the group left the room and Seiya only nodded. She truly didn't get dressed right away and she looked out the window and saw the sun hit the locket in her hand. "Odango...I will make sure to find you...the one I love."

A girl walked by the Crystal Palace and smiled. "It's beautiful," she said admiring it. "I've always wished for a place like that to live in."

Around the girls neck was the planets of the solar system on a beautiful necklace showering her name.

AN: I love this story...I dunno why :) I just do...please review


	3. Chapter 3

1An-I know I just updated this yesterday but whatever, I really like this story. Tell your friends about it, twitter, facebook, skype it or send a link ^^. Enjoy.

"Chibi-Usa and Umi-chan," Hotaru said as she took the children around the palace. "Can you do your onee-san a huge favor?" (Onee-san=older sister).

"Sure," Chibi-Usa and Umi said at the same time and giggled.

"Don't mention Usagi-chan or Serenity to Seiya-chan," Hotaru said as the little girls looked confused.

"But what if I need to comfort mommy?" Chibi-Usa asked as Hotaru looked at her.

"If it comes to that then fine," Hotaru told them seeing Rei down the hall. "Hey Rei-chan, you came out of the meeting late."

"Yeah, we were discussing Usagi's funeral," Rei said sounding sad as she looked down to the floor. "Haruka-san, Michiru-san and Setsuna-san have all gone to their own little spaces to relax."

In the kingdom at the time, Seiya and Usagi decided each senshi would receive their own room where they could relax. Another senshi would need permission to go in.

"I assume Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama went in the same room?" Hotaru asked smirking. She always knew when she was younger that Haruka and Michiru sometimes snook off and relaxed or more in their own little world.

Rei laughed. "I assume so."

"I'm just going to bring back Chibi-Usa and Umi-chan to Seiya's room," Hotaru told the senshi of Mars. "Walk and talk?"

The four walked and talked and bumped into Ami and Taiki.

"Taiki-mama!" Umi said excitedly as Taiki picked her up and the small child placed a big kiss on her mom's forehead. "Ami-mama."

"Where's mommy?" Chibi-Usa asked curiously.

"She's in her room," Taiki said as she rubbed the little girls head.

"Rei-chan, can I talk to you for a second?" Ami asked as Rei nodded. Hotaru shrugged and went with Taiki as they walked the children around the palace one more time. Silence killed the hall for awhile.

"So, what's up?" Rei asked curiously.

"Usagi-chan isn't dead," Ami said as Rei looked puzzled.

"But you saw her die," Rei said. "You and Seiya both did, how is it possible she's still alive."

"Galaxia came to Seiya-chan and told her that Usagi's star seed chose a new body," Ami said. "Galaxia said lights such as Usagi's will never die out, they shine forever and apparently her star seed wanted a new body."

"So she's alive out there as we speak?" Rei asked as Ami nodded. "This is great."

"But we have to find her," Ami said. "It's going to be a bit of a challenge." Rei sighed, why couldn't anything be easy anymore. "Until then, the funeral is delayed. Go tell Haruka-san, Michiru-san and Setsuna-san."

"They're in their private rooms, it's going to have to wait," Rei said with a sigh. "Let's go catch up with Umi-chan, Chibi-Usa-chan, Taiki-san and Hotaru-chan." Ami nodded and the two girls headed off.

Usagi had been dead for about a three weeks now, Seiya was reading to Chibi-Usa in the mid April afternoon.

"Mama, what's your favorite fairy tale?" Chibi-Usa asked her mom. "I like the one about the ugly duckling."

Seiya smiled and shifted the little girl on her lap, she wore a long red dress and her silver earrings from years ago. She shifted on her bed, her butt was starting to get sore.

"I think mine would have to be Snow White," Seiya told her daughter. "The prince wakes up his love."

Chibi-Usa smiled and Seiya did too, she was trying to be happy for Chibi-Usa's sake.

"Mama, I'm hungry," Chibi-Usa said looking at her mom. "Can some of the servants cook for me?"

"Let's go see," Seiya said smiling as she led her daughter out of the room into the sunlight, a lot of the servants.

The two walked down into the main entrance to the palace only to see their friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" Seiya asked curiously. "Not to sound rude or anything."

"We came to keep you company," Minako said smiling as she held Yaten's hand tightly. "Right, Yaten?"

Yaten only smiled and said nothing as Seiya sat down in one of the red chairs. The entrance the palace was beautiful- the floors were a nice tint of silver with some gold mixed and a long red carpet as you entered the palace.

The walls were silver and a couple water fountains existed near a two way staircase that was pure silver that led to everyone's private rooms. Huge windows existed one each side letting the sun in, the room was amazing.

"Aren't we allowed in the palace?" Rei asked with a voice of sarcasm. "Where are two headed?"

"Getting this little one some lunch," Seiya said. "I saw some servants but most of them aren't here." Seiya looked at Haruka who shrugged and the rest didn't know.

"I can make Chibi-Usa something," Makoto offered. "To the kitchen."

Makoto went to the royal kitchen which had red walls a huge window over looking the entire city, the best cooking equipment and two large fridges.

"What do you want Chibi-Usa?" Makoto asked curiously.

"Cheese, carrots and some fish," Chibi-Usa said smiling. "With a rice cake on the side."

"Coming right up," Makoto said as she looked at the group which only had the inners left with Yaten and Taiki. "Anyone want to help?"

"I'll help cut some things," Ami offered. "I'm good with math I can help."

"I'll cook things super fast," Rei offered. The two girls put on approns. "Anyone else?"

"No, I'm good," Minako said as she, Yaten and Taiki shook their heads.

"Can I help?" Umi asked curiously as everyone looked at the young child.

"Me too!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed.

"How about you two can bowls for us on the lower cupboards?" Makoto asked.

"Can I help, Taiki-mama?" Umi asked as her face created a cute pout.

"Fine, as long as you touch nothing sharp and listen to the others," Taiki advised.

"Mama?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"I want you to stay here with me Chibi-Usa," Seiya said. "We can take a walk in the garden."

"We'll call you when it's done," Makoto said with a wink as Seiya nodded and led her only child down the stairs and through two back doors leading into the garden.

Seiya and Chibi-Usa walked through the huge garden, there was a water fountain and lovely flowers which the gardeners took care of. Seiya saw one of them planting some tulips.

"Seiya-sama," said the voice, it was Luga. "How are you today? You actually came out of the palace."

"Of course, the girls are just making this little one here some lunch," Seiya said referring to Chibi-Usa. "We're just taking a walk around, bye Luga-san."

The garden was in a dome, the planets lived with lights attached to the roof and an automatic watering system, Ami and Taiki had come up with the idea to keep the garden in doors...the layer of the dome was also thin enough of let sunshine in.

"Hey, Chibi-Usa," Seiya said looking at the little girl. "You can go around to look at the butterflies, mommy wants to relax for a little."

"Can you look at the butterflies later, mama?" Chibi-Usa asked curiously.

"I'm sure I can take her off your hands," said a voice, it was Hotaru who was dressed in a blue summer dress with a bow that was black in the back of her hair.

"I don't want to place a burden on you," Seiya said looking at Hotaru.

"It is honestly no burden," Hotaru said.

"You sure?"

Hotaru nodded.

"Alright, Chibi-Usa," Seiya said bending down to be face-to-face with her only daughter. "Behave yourself."

"I will, I promise," Chibi-Usa said then looked at Hotaru. "Let's go see the butterflies together Hotaru-chan."

Chibi-Usa ran off as Hotaru ran after her, deeper in the dome there was a whole little space for animals like butterflies and fish and some little lizards.

Seiya sat down on the grass and stretched out.

"Seiya-sama," a voice said as Seiya looked up to see one of the servants Mani with a phone in her hand. "Someone wants to talk to you."

"Okay," Seiya said taking the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Queen Seiya," said a soothing voice. "You may not know me but I was wondering since I don't have much of an education could I work at the main palace. It is a beautiful sight to view, I've often peered at it now and then."

Seiya sighed, she got way too many of these phone calls. "Alright, come to the palace tomorrow at eleven in the morning in the main entrance, no later...just to warn you, you will end up as a maid."

"I realize that," the girl replied. "Thank you for your precious time."

"Wait, what's your name if I may ask?" Seiya asked.

"My name is Himeno Mitsuki," the girl said. "It's pleasure doing business with you." (Mitsuki-beautiful moon).

"Yes, see you tomorrow." Seiya hung up the phone as Minako and Yaten came out in the gardens and sat beside Seiya.

"Seiya, who were you on the phone with?" Minako asked curiously.

"A girl who I guess wants to be a maid," Seiya said. "She's coming here tomorrow around eleven."

"What's her name?" Yaten asked curiously as Seiya looked at her. "Sorry, we could hear you chatting."

"Mitsuki," Seiya said as she looked at the domes roof. "She sound nice over the phone."

"Mitsuki means beautiful moon, right?" Yaten asked curiously. Seiya nodded and thought about it for a second. "Do you think...do you think that might be Usagi."

"Odango...as a maid?" Seiya asked curiously.

"What if that's the case?" Minako asked.

"Discussion time," Seiya said as she sent a message to each senshi to go to the discussion room.

45 minutes later...

Everyone sat in black chairs except for Seiya who was standing.

Everyone was silent as Makoto handed out some water and milk for Chibi-Usa who finally received her lunch. Everyone looked curious besides for Setsuna.

"I got a call today telling me that a girl named Mitsuki is coming to try to get a job here tomorrow," Seiya said.

"That means beautiful moon," Rei said. "Did you call us here because you think she might be Usagi."

"Maybe it is," Ami said as she took out her Mercury computer and typed in the first name of the girl. "What's her last name, Seiya?"

"Himeno," Seiya said as Ami typed in the name and a result showed up. Within the palace, the soldiers could get any name they needed for servants and others within the city; it was helpful for knowing their sicknesses and birthdays and such.

"Here," Ami said as she taped the 'go' button on her little computer and a file came up. Everyone huddled around Ami until she plugged her computer into a holographic display machine that she and Taiki had created.

The holographic image was perfect...

_Name: Mitsuki Himeno_

_Age: 25 _

_D.O.B: March 23rd _

_D.O.D: -_

_Family: None_

_Current living area: Tokyo _

_Job: (none)._

_Previous jobs: (none)._

_Born in: Tokyo_

_Address: 554 Tokyo Main Road_

"That's it," Ami said. "Since not much is explained either she just moved here or it is Usagi-chan, but if we need to be careful while doing investigating."

"Yeah, it would be odd," Minako said. "She comes in for a job and sees a group of girls stalking her."

Seiya sat down in her respectful chair as Chibi-Usa came and sat on her lap.

"It might be Koneko-chan then," Haruka said looking at Michiru who smiled.

"We shouldn't celebrate yet," Rei said as everyone looked at her. "I hate to break the moment but we have no idea if this girl is Usagi or not."

"Let her just come here tomorrow," Setsuna said as she checked her watch.

"Okay," everyone said.

Dinner passed quickly, heck the rest of the day had; Hotaru took Chibi-Usa and Umi to the play ground and Seiya gave Chibi-Usa a bath.

Meanwhile...

"Do you actually think that the girl could be Usagi?" Minako asked Yaten as the two sat in the garden.

"You miss her?" Yaten asked concerened.

Minako nodded. "All those years, it's like flushing them down the drain," Minako said simply as Yaten kissed her on the lips. "Yaten."

Yaten was usually distant. "Don't worry, it'll all end perfectly."

"The locket is emitting a lot of power," Ami said as Taiki looked at it. "More than earlier; an hour ago it had a power level of one now it has the power level of four."

"I think it might be Usagi," Taiki said.

"And if it's not," Ami said as Taiki kissed her on the head. "Taiki."

"It'll end up fine."

"We should probably return this to Seiya," Ami said.

"Seiya said we can keep it for the night."

"Okay," Ami said. "We'll be up really late."

-11:00 pm in the palace-

Seiya slipped on her red night gown and loosened her hair, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," Seiya said.

It was a personal maid she had gotten to know over the years, Temi Kani.

"Kani-san, what are you doing here?" Seiya questioned lying down in her bed.

"Ami-sama wanted me to wake you up at 9:00 am tomorrow."

"Joy."

"Would you like me to do so?"

"Sure."

"Have a good night."

Kani left as quick as she came. Seiya closed her eyes and turned off the light of the room, and fell asleep.

Seiya was awoke in the morning by Kani who had a shorter red dress out for her.

"I could chose the clothing," Seiya said smiling.

"It was my pleasure," Kani said, her blue hair hanging in her eyes. Her black maid outfit was dirty with peanut butter.

"Did the little one wake up?" Seiya asked curiously as Kani nodded.

"You can take a guess then why my outfit is dirty," Kani said laughing. "I will be on my way."

Seiya got dressed, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair then put on her silver earrings and met Makoto with some of the other chefs in the kitchen.

"Hello, Seiya-sama," a blond chef said. "Morning."

"Good morning," Seiya said nicely. Seiya saw Makoto. "Hey, Mako-chan, where's Chibi-Usa?"

"With Yaten and Ami-chan in the garden," said the brown haired girl. "Your breakfast is sitting there for you."

"Thank you," Seiya told Makoto. The girl ate her breakfast on the balcony.

The balcony gave her a lovely view of the city, you could see everything. She smiled as she looked up at the sky, she got up and walked down to the main entrance near 11.

Suprisingly, at the bottom of the stairs was Ami as Mercury and Taiki as Maker.

"Why are you transformed?" Seiya asked.

"To see get some info on Mitsuki," Mercury said. "We can collect data, Seiya, no matter what give her the job."

The doors to the palace opened revealing a girl with blond hair set up with two odango's, green eyes and a black shorts that were somewhat dirty and a white shirt that was also somewhat dirty.

"I am Himeno Mitsuki," the girl said as Seiya shook her hand. "You must be Queen Seiya."

"I am Sailor Mercury," Mercury said shaking the girl's hand. "Nice to meet you Mitsuki."

"I am Sailor Star Maker," Maker said shaking Mitsuki's hand.

"We're going to be giving you a tour of the palace," Mercury said. "Right, Seiya?"

Seiya nodded, she had a strong feeling. "This way."

AN-Review plz.


	4. Chapter 4

1AN: I don't know why but I'm in love this with story :) Enjoy!

Seiya walked through the palace with Maker, Mercury and Mitsuki; maybe this girl was truly Usagi...it felt odd. She knew everything about the girl behind her but the girl that looked like the one she had met long ago...didn't know one thing about her.

"Mituski-san," Maker said smiling at the green eyed girl. "Do you have any previous jobs?" Everyone knew the answer and Mistuski through.

"No," Mitsuki said frowning. "I have no work experince...no family; I live alone to be honest. So, I was thinking if I came here I could get to know some people to at least to feel like I have a family. I woke up in the hospital."

"Pardon?" Mercury asked remembering the information and made Mistuki look at her and Maker and Seiya stop. "I mean, I didn't hear you."

"Oh," Mitsuki said giggling. "You're funny. Well...I awoke in Tokyo Tenth District hospital. A doctor named Mrs. Mizuno told me I was suffering from a traumatic event and almost died."

"She's actually my mother," Mercury said as Seiya stopped.

"This is the kitchen, Mitsuki-san," Seiya said showering the girl the kitchen. "Are you any good at cooking?"

"Not really," Mitsuki said looking at Seiya. "Apparently I had also lost my memory. For the last couple months I've tried to cook and can't. I've also lost the skill to read very well."

"I can tutor you," Mercury said. "My real name is Mizuno Ami, this is Kou Taiki." Mercury said pointing to Maker.

"Nice to meet you," Mitsuki said shaking their hands. "Do I need to bow in front of you all?"

"No, that's not needed," Mercury said smiling. "Trust me." Mitsuki smiled at the two.

"There are many more people that I'm sure you'll get along with," Seiya told the girl. "Now, come."

Seiya grabbed Mituski's hand, and blushed suddenly. She felt like she was with Usagi again-she knew this girl was Usagi...she knew it. She knew everything about Usagi or Mituski now from her previous life yet, to her she had no idea who Seiya was except for the Queen...tears came to her eyes.

"Seiya-sama, are you okay?" Mituski asked as Seiya realized where she was about to cry.

"Yes, I'm just a little stressed," Seiya lied as Mercury felt bad for her, so did Maker. "Come, we're showing you around more."

The three showed Mitsuki the large rooms, the garden, the servants quarters and the way to get around.

"Wow, thank you," Mitsuki said. "Do I get the job?"

Seiya nodded slowly as Mitsuki smiled. "Wow, thank you! It's going to be a pleasure to work here."

The green eyed female was going to keep going to her new destention in the palace when Mercury stopped her.

"Mitsuki-chan," Mercury said smiling. "There are more people here for you to meet."

Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, Healer and Chibi-Usa appeared out of the senshi meeting room.

"You must be...?" Mitsuki questioned. "The Sailor Soldiers I've heard a lot about." The girls looked confused as Venus smiled.

"You know us?" Venus asked curiously as the green eyed girl nodded. "How?"

"People all around the city talk about you guys, I heard there use to be five of you...what happened?" Mitsuki asked as the room fell silent for a second then Mercury cleared her voice.

"It's nothing, please get settled in," Mercury said.

"Do you need help?" Mars asked curiously smiling, hoping this girl was Usagi. "We love to help."

"We do?" Healer asked as Mars nudged her. "Oh yeah, we love helping!"

"You're not an Earth soldier, are you?" Mitsuki asked curiously.

"Come on, Mitsuki-san; let's get you settled in," Jupiter insisted. "After, we can get to know each other."

"But there's palace stuff I need to do, right?" Mitsuki asked Seiya.

"Not at the moment," Seiya said, which was true; it was pretty calm. "I need to tend to my daughter, excuse me."

Seiya felt a knot tie in her stomach as she picked up Chibi-Usa and Maker saw tears under her eyes, the other senshi saw it too.

"Mama?" Chibi-Usa whispered to Seiya. "Why are you crying?"

"I'll explain someday, Chibi-chan," Seiya said using the cute nickname for her daughter. She took her daughter to her room and fell asleep with her...the two laying comfortably together.

"Oh my god, you packed a lot Mitsuki-chan," Makoto said looking at all of the girls clothing. "How did you manage to earn all this if you didn't have a job before?"

"Life's a mystery, Kino-san," Mitsuki said smiling.

"Please call me Mako-chan," Makoto insisted as Ami hooked up Mitsuki's speaker while Minako sat on her butt and did nothing and Rei cleaned the floor.

Knock on the door.

"Come in," Makoto said. It was Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru. "Hey guys."

"Yo," Haruka said looking at Mitsuki. "Koneko-chan..." she whispered.

"Huh?" Mitsuki asked.

"I mean...you're so sweet," Haruka said smiling. "Can I call your Koneko-chan?" Haruka felt happy and sad...Mitsuki had NO idea who she was.

"Yes, it's a cute name," Mitsuki said smiling at the taller women. "Do you want to sit down and we can all talk?"

"We're actually busy," Haruka said. "We just wanted to come in and meet the new maid...we do this with all the maids. I'm Tennoh Haruka."

"Kaiho Michiru," Michiru said.

"Tomoe Hotaru," Hotaru said.

"Meiou Setsuna," Setsuna said.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Mitsuki asked noticing Haruka and Michiru holding hands as Michiru giggled at little and so did the inners; they remembered when they thought Haruka was a man.

"No, she's my girlfriend," Michiru said giggling. "Most people mistaken Haruka for a boy."

"No honorific?" Mitsuki asked as Michiru nodded. "Cute! My name is Mitsuki!"

The room was packed. Sun bounched off the silver walls that had a faint tint of white and the red floors...this was a servants room. Seiya didn't want to give the other maids an idea that she favored Mitsuki over the others...even if the two looked alike didn't mean that Mitsuki was Usagi.

"They have never used honorifics," Makoto said to Mitsuki. "Never have and never will."

"Too cute!" Mitsuki said.

Setsuna smiled at Mitsuki who looked confused as Setsuna left the room.

"We're going to follow her," Haruka said. "We should talk later, cutie." Haruka said blowing her a kiss as Michiru sighed and Hotaru giggled. Rei shut Mitsuki's door.

"D-does she always do that?" Mitsuki asked heating up in a blush.

"Haruka-san has done that a lot," Makoto said smiling as she remembered Haruka flirting with Usagi on numerous occasions like on her 19th birthday telling her she was the best girl in the world and kissed her on the cheek.

"So, what do you want to do in the palace?" Rei asked changing the subject.

"I don't know, clean..." Mitsuki said. "I don't remember much of anything."

Ami was ready to sit through the same story again as the girls listened.

Chibi-Usa stirred in her mom's arms, she saw her mom was still fast asleep and felt bad. She didn't know who the new girl was.

"Why did she make mommy sad?" Chibi-Usa spoke out loud to nobody.

There was a knock at the door. Seiya didn't wake up.

"Mama...door..." Chibi-Usa said tapping her mother accidently poking her in the eye. Seiya was wide awake and got up and opened it only to see Mitsuki.

"Oh, Mitsuki-san," Seiya said feeling a blush rise slowly as Chibi-Usa looked confused. "Anything wrong?"

"No...I was just talking to Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan and Minako-chan."

"You seem to know them fast," Seiya said letting the girl in without any hesitation. "Why did you come here? Not to sound rude."

"You seemed sad earlier," Mitsuki said. "What was wrong?"

"Oh nothing, you remind me...of...someone I knew awhile ago," Seiya said sitting on the bed picking up Chibi-Usa and placing her on her lap as she looked out the window for a moment.

"Sorry to ask, but who?" Mitsuki asked curiously moving forward to the bed but hesitant to move much further.

Silence passed through the room until Seiya looked at the girl.

"She use to be..." Seiya started.

"Wait, use to be?" Mitsuki asked as Seiya nodded. "What happened?"

"Awhile back she was killed in a accident; I watched her die along with Ami-chan out there," Seiya said as Chibi-Usa hugged her.

"Mama," she said. "No tears."

"Aw, who's this little cutie?" Mitsuki asked referring to the little girl on Seiya's lap.

"This is Small Lady," Seiya said smiling at Mitsuki who stroked her fingers in Chibi-Usa's hair. "We all call her Chibi-Usa though."

"Why?"

"Because, my wife...the other queen her name was Tsunkino Usagi and I heard that Chibi-Usa traveled to the past before; everyone didn't want to get confused between them so they called Small Lady Chibi-Usa. It's a name that's just kind of stuck now," Seiya said.

"You mean Neo Queen Serenity?" Mitsuki asked curiously as Seiya nodded.

"How did you know?"

"The day I woke up in the hospital it was on the T.V., I think it was March 23rd," Mitsuki told Seiya.

"Yes, that's the date," Seiya said. "I will never forget her." Seiya rested her head on Chibi-Usa's and the little girl smiled and hugged her mom tightly.

Mitsuki shifted on the bed a little then looked at Seiya. "Hopefully you never do."

"I know I won't." Seiya said looking at Mitsuki with a smile which she didn't catch. Seiya was almost going to cry when there was a knock at the door.

"Mitsuki-chan," said a voice, it was Ami. "It's time for your reading lesson, the palace has a grand learning hall; Taiki-chan came up with it...we both like to study."

Ami looked Seiya feeling sorry for the girl, it was like looking at Usagi again and at the same time they knew it wasn't. She would hope one day, they would all wake up and find out it was all a nightmare; sadly, that wasn't the case.

"I guess I'll be going," Mitsuki said waving 'bye' to Seiya as Ami shut the door and Seiya fell back on the bed, suddenly another two familiar faces came in.

"Seiya," Taiki said as Seiya finally acknowledge their presence.

"Yeah, what's up?" Seiya asked curiously.

"Even though we may have found Usagi you're still sad," Yaten said as Chibi-Usa climbed over Yaten, the two girls were on the red royal red silk cover while Taiki stood near Seiya's red dresser with the symbol of Kinmoku all over it.

"I don't know if Odango or not..." Seiya said as she reached for Usagi's locket. "Why did she have to die? It would've been fine...why can't Setsuna-san fix this?"

Yaten sighed, awhile back she and Taiki had asked Setsuna that and doing that would give everyone deja-vu and can mess up the time line forever.

"It's not a good idea," Taiki said remembering the moment as she came over to Seiya and placed her hand on her forehead. "We'll find Usagi-san somehow."

"Taiki..." Seiya muttered.

Seiya remembered a time where all three of them weren't so close, all those years ago...nine years to be exact; thinking of that made her feel rather old.

"Why don't you go sit with Ami-chan and Mitsuki-chan?" Yaten questioned Seiya. "That way you can spend time with Mitsuki."

"I may just do that," Seiya said as she stood up. "Can you take care of Chibi-Usa?"

"Sure," Taiki said. "She could spend sometime with her aunts, Umi's locked up in her room. She's sick, the maid Kuku-san is watching her."

"I'll visit her later," Seiya said as she stood up and the two left. Seiya fixed her hair and switched her earrings to similar ones she had in her senshi form and a new outfit; instead of her dress she now had on a baggy black shirt and baggy black jeans with shoes. It was similar to their high school outfits.

Seiya left the room shutting the door carefully and left for where Ami and Mitsuki were, the hall Ami and Taiki wanted desperately at the time. The two often went into read together and Ami doing papers for work or talking about she had business with Taiki.

Ami, since she became a door would sometimes be called to other countries like China or France to do certain operations and Taiki went with her. Taiki often went to keep stuff safe due to the fact someone once stole all their stuff.

Seiya finally arrived to the grand learning center. It had big silver doors, she opened them; inside there were big wooden shelves with endless rows of books with red walls and a light red carpet. Seiya kept walking until she heard talking.

"Mitsuki-chan," Seiya said spotting the two.

There were seated at a big, black wooden desk with some paper and writing words down.

"This is boring," Mitsuki moaned as Seiya came over and giggled. "Seiya-sama?" she asked looking at the girl in front of her dressed so differently.

"Please, call me Seiya-chan," Seiya told Mitsuki. "What are you guys reading?"

"She's trying to read some basic sentences," Ami said. "I wrote them down for her."

"I can't read them well," Mitsuki said as Seiya sat down in a chair. "I don't want to do this anymore, Amiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaa aaaaaaaaaaan!" Mitsuki said dragging Ami's name out.

"Fine," Ami said sighing as Mitsuki looked at the both of them.

"Seiya-chan, is there any work I need to do?" Mitsuki asked curiously. Seiya put her hand on Mitsuki's making her blush and she pulled her hand away. "Uh...nevermind...excuse me; I'm going to take a nap in my room."

The girl left the library and Seiya sighed. "Shit," she said after.

"I think you are going too fast, Seiya," Ami told the other girl putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll call Yaten-chan to talk to her."

"You can't nor Taiki," Seiya said. "They took Chibi-Usa out for ice cream."

Ami thought for a second, then looked back as Seiya and felt so sorry for her- Minako had Yaten, she had Taiki and Seiya had...well...no more Usagi.

"You could go try and talk to her, maybe she wasn't expecting it," Ami said. "After all, remember; this _isn't_ the girl you've known for nine years, raising a child with and beat Galaxia in the same body. She woke up with memory loss according to what she knows. The odds are, Galaxia let her star seed choose a body and she chose one that was dead from the hospital."

"That's an even worse thing to think of," Seiya said sighing. "I don't know if I should talk to her."

"You can try," Ami suggested. "Go and try, it wouldn't hurt. If she wants to be friends for the moment, do it...okay?" Seiya looked at Ami and nodded.

The girl got up and looked at Ami.

"Where's her room?" Seiya asked.

"It's on the 1st floor actually," Ami said as she wrote down the number of Mitsuki's room that was located within the servants quarters. "It's room 131."

"Thanks," Seiya said as she dashed off through the library doors to Mitsuki's room.

Mitsuki sat on her bed and looked at her hand. "She tried to touch my hand," she said to herself.

Mitsuki never liked people touching her in anyway, even if on the hand-she only trusted people she had a great deal of respect for touch her. She just felt odd if someone touched her hand.

"It was even more uncomfortable with Ami-chan there," Mitsuki said remembering the touch, it made her shiver.

There was a knock at the door.

"Coming," she said as she opened the door to see Seiya and she looked shocked swallowed a huge lump in her throat.

The next bit of her life would be...different.


	5. Chapter 5

1AN- Yeah, been awhile since I updated. But enjoy.

"Mitsuki-san," Seiya said looking at the green eyed girl. "M-may I come in and talk to you?" Mitsuki nodded slowly, slightly nervous.

The two went to the bed, Seiya shifted on the bed as Mitsuki watched her and the black haired girl blushed.

"Sorry, if I touched you in a way you didn't like," Seiya said looking at the ground and not in Mitsuki eyes. "I didn't mean to."

"No, it was me," Mitsuki muttered as Seiya looked at her, she was so use to her Odango being right beside her not a girl that looked like her. "I mean...usually people just don't like being physically involved with strangers. Seiya-sama, you and I just met. Were you trying to make a move on it me?"

"Uh..." Seiya said not really knowing. "No, you kind of remind me of my wife."

"I do?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, Seiya-sama...but I'm not your wife."

Seiya felt the words sting her. "I know that."

"I'm sorry for your loss. I guess I can give you a hug at least."

Seiya turned to look at Mitsuki as she saw tears in the other girls eyes as Seiya hugged. She had Usagi's warmth, love and understanding of ones emotions.

"When I hug you," Mitsuki started as Seiya looked away. "I feel some nostalgic feeling."

"I don't know," Seiya said, feeling a hope of glimmer in her build slowly. "Maybe...it could just be a feeling you have."

There was a knock at the door making the two jump slightly.

"Mistsuki-chan, it's Rei," Rei said as she opened the door to see Seiya and Mitsuki and she blushed. "Wa-was I interrupting something?"

Seiya shook her head. "No," she said smiling. "I...I just need to talk to Mitsuki-chan. Mitsuki-chan, once dinners done you will joined the maids in cleaning the dishes."

"Understood," Mitsuki said smiling. "Now, what's up Rei-chan?" The other black haired female left as she walked down the hall.

Seiya sighed as she walked down the stairs, she bumped into Minako sending her down the stairs. "Minako-chan, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Minako said, her eyes swirling. "Where is everyone today?" Seiya helped Minako up.

"Rei is off with Mitsuki, Taiki and Yaten are with Chibi-Usa, Ami is in the library, Mako-chan I think is cooking in the kitchen, Haruka-san and Michiru-san I don't know about same goes for the others."

"Weird, so where were you?" Minako asked looking in Seiya's eyes. "Wait! You have that look in your eyes!" Minako jumped up and down with a huge smirk as Seiya looked totally confused.

"What do you mean?" the black-haired girl questioned. "What kind of look?"

"You like Mitsuki-chan," Minako said smiling. "What did you do?"

"N-nothing," Seiya said feeling her face heat up in a huge blush. "I touched her hand earlier and she ran off crying...I guess she doesn't like physical contact."

Minako frowned then smiled. "Seiya...you like her."

"Y-yeah so?" Seiya admitted.

"Come with me, we can talk about your little love connection over tea," Minako said dragging Seiya to the nearest café.

**Rei and Mitsuki.**

"How's the tea?" Rei asked finishing her black cup of goodness as Mitsuki did too. "You seem to like it Mitsuki-chan."

Mitsuki nodded. "It's pretty good. I've never had tea before...or maybe I did; to be honest, I can't remember a lot of what happened after me waking up in the hospital. I mean I have no family, this is sort of like an escape for me."

"Mitsuki-chan..." Rei muttered as Mitsuki had a tea slip down her face. She shook her head. "So, why was Seiya-sama in your room awhile back?" Mitsuki jumped as Rei giggled a little.

"She came in the library when I was with Ami-chan and touched my hand. I just don't like people touching me. I hugged her though, she told me about her wife who died...Neo Queen Serenity."

"Yes, she was a friend of mine," Rei said. "I...I hope she's fine wherever she is."

"Probably in the proper place," Mitsuki said smiling at Rei. "Odds are, she's okay Rei-chan."

"I really hope so...she might be alive again," Rei said smiling at Mistsuki as someone came to collect their cups. "Do you know what a Star Seed is, Mitsuki-chan?"

"No," Mitsuki said to Rei. "What is it?"

"It's-" Rei couldn't finish cause Minako and Seiya found them.

"Yo, Rei-chan and Mitsuki-chan! What are you guys doing here?" Minako asked pulling a random chair to sit with them.

"Just had some tea," Rei said. "And talked." Seiya no longer had a dress on, but an outfit that was a black shirt and blue jeans with sneakers; her foot got caught on Minako's chair and she tipped over Mitsuki's chair.

"Ouch," both the girls said at the same time. Seiya opened her eyes and saw Mitsuki on top of her and blushed. "Well this is..."

"You two alright?" Rei asked helping Mitsuki up as Minako helped Seiya.

"Yeah," Seiya said rubbing her head as she looked at Mitsuki as the girl dusted some of the grounds dirt off her. "Mitsuki-chan are you-"

"I'm going, you perv," Mitsuki said as she slapped Seiya's face as Seiya then grabbed it after and Mitsuki looked at her hand. "Seiya-sama, I'm so sorry."

"I'm gunna go," Seiya said rubbing her cheek as she walked down the spiral stair case leading down to the street and she walked back to the palace by herself. Minako and Rei leaned over the railing watching Seiya walk away.

Minako had noticed Seiya crying as she had been walking down the stairs, Rei looked at Mitsuki who looked ashamed of herself.

"Mitsuki-chan...why?" Rei asked curiously.

"I don't know," Mitsuki muttered. "In don't know."

"Mistuki-chan, do you feel something for Seiya-sama?" Rei asked.

"I...I'm going back to the palace to work," Mitsuki said as she walked down the stairs Seiya had just been on.

"She hit you?" Yaten asked as she sat down on the couch in Seiya's room, drinking tea one of the maids Seiya called on.

"Yeah, my foot got caught on her chair," Seiya said rubbing her cheek. "Damn, she can slap good. I want my Odango back."

Taiki and Yaten looked at each other. "We know that, Seiya," Taiki said as Seiya shifted in the chair she was sitting on. "Odds are Mitsuki-chan's her."

"Yeah, who else wears their hair in an Odango style?" Yaten asked as Chibi-Usa looked up at her. "Besides you, Chibi-Usa-chan."

"This is mommies hair style," she said as she shifted in Seiya's lap.

"Where are Rei-chan, Mitsuki-chan and Minako-chan now?" Yaten asked curiously as Seiya shrugged.

"I don't know," Seiya replied. "All I know is that Mitsuki-chan hates me."

"That might not be true, it could've been an impulsive move." Taiki suggested as Seiya looked at the brown haired female who looked serious like usual. "Relax Seiya...you two will sort this out."

A knock on the door.

"Come in," Seiya said.

The door opened revealing Rei, Minako and Mitsuki.

"Hey, cutie," Yaten said getting up and hugging Minako. "I thought you had left me."

"I thought the same," Minako said giggling as Seiya sighed. "Well, Mitsuki-chan wants to talk to you Seiya; if you'll excuse us."

Rei shut the door winking at Seiya saying 'good luck.'

"So, how's your face?" Mitsuki asked curiously looking at Seiya's cheek.

"Painful," Seiya said looking at Mistuki who had red cheeks. "Why are your cheeks red?"

"I...I was crying," the girl admitted. "I didn't mean to hit you. I'm so sorry." Seiya ran her hand over it feeling the texture of her now hurt skin, that would leave a wonderful mark tomorrow.

"It's okay," Seiya said as Mitsuki sat down where Yaten had been seated.

"No, it isn't," Mitsuki said. "I shouldn't have slapped you...it was wrong."

"Violence is never the answer, right?" Seiya asked as Mitsuki's head snapped up from the floor.

"How did you know that I say that?" the girl asked curiously.

"Typical saying around the palace," Seiya lied. "But I should be okay; I've been through a lot worse than a tiny slap on the face."

"Still," Mitsuki said with a sigh. "You're not gunna fire me, are you?" Seiya looked at Mitsuki who was lost and lonely...no family and had no memory of anything; she wasn't going to let the girl leave.

"No, you're not fired," Seiya assured. "Now, get ready...dinner needs to be served." Mitsuki stood up.

"Mitsuki-chan, bye-bye!" Chibi-Usa said as Mitsuki had her hand on the door knob. The girl walked back and patted Chibi-Usa's head as the girl smiled.

"Once again, sorry," Mitsuki said bowing to Seiya.

"I'll be fine," Seiya told her as the green eyed girl left.

"This looks yummy," Minako said smiling. "Time to eat!"

Minako dug into the potatoes and ham the cooks had made them. Mitsuki was a waitress and had to wash the dishes. Seiya looked tense, Ami knew a little bit and had heard the story as Makoto had too.

"I guess it is time to eat," Rei said smiling as they all dug in.

"Pass the gravy please," Ami said as Minako passed the gravey. The doors opened to reveal Mitsuki coming out with soup for Chibi-Usa and chocolate milk.

"Here," the young waitress said smiling. "Enjoy, Small Lady."

"Thank you," the young girl smiled from her small seat near Seiya as small child started to eat.

"Yaten, I heard you took little Chibi-chan here for ice cream," Minako said. "You haven't done that with me!"

Seiya didn't eat, soon all the conversation around her faded. She stood up and everyone looked at her.

"If you don't mind me, I'm going to bed," Seiya said looking at them all. Seiya walked away, picking Chibi-Usa and her soup up for the child to finish her room.

"Did you hear?" A maid whispered. "Seiya-sama went to bed early."

"She never does that," a pink haired maid said. "I heard she's down in the dumps about the Queen dying."

Mitsuki looked over her shoulder from the sink. She knew the girls as Diana, Kyo and Kima. "Do you guys hate Seiya?" she spoke up as the three maids looked at her.

"She rules and think she's the best, Mitsuki-san," Diana said standing over her like a tower. Seiya passed the kitchen and saw a conflict bubbling up and opened the door.

"Oi, aren't you supposed to be working?" she asked curiously as the maids all bowed. "Leave Mitsuki alone."

The three other girls stuck their tongue out. "Mitsuki-chan, are you good at making beds?"

"A little."

"Good, can you come up and make up the senshi's beds?"

"Of course, your majesty."

Mitsuki followed Seiya out the kitchen as the three other maids looked at each other.

"Mitsuki is an odd duck," Diana said.

"She's a loner," Kima said.

"I wonder why Seiya-sama is keeping her around," Kyo said drying some plates. "I say we snoop."

"I like where this is going," Diana smiled.

"All done?" Seiya asked as Mitsuki nodded. "Good, you seem in a better mood."

"How, I still feel bad for slapping you."

"I told you...it's nothing."

Seiya walked towards Mitsuki and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Get some sleep," the queen advised as Mitsuki blushed.

"Sailor Moon's dead?" a girl with blue hair asked her twin. "What do you say? We get to palace and kill the senshi."

Her twin laughed drinking down some red wine. "Blood from a senshi will decorate that palace beautifully."

"When shall we go?" the red haired female asked.

"Any day now."

The girls shared and evil laugh looking at the roof with a huge star in it.

AN- Tell me what you think :)


End file.
